User blog:LesStudios/Kaiju Ideas
I've been thinking about making my own mini-tokusatsu series for a while now. I have no skills in costume making, directing, or choreographing, so making the show look like it were made in the 70s should be easy. A big part of every kaiju tokusatsu is, well, the kaiju. Here are my ideas. Make sure to heavily critique them in the comments :) Update 1: 10/4/14 Marukai (Pronounced: Mahr-oo-kye) Name Comes from marui kao (丸い顔 ) meaning round face. Appearance Haven't though about it too much, but his body and head are connected and round kinda like Cretin. His skin will be pink and red. Sashori (Pronounced: Sa-shore-ee) Name Comes from nihon'ashi (二本足 ) meaning two legs and sasori (サソリ ) meaning scorpion. Appearance Kinda like Spider but instead of being a bipedal spider, a bipedal scorpion. Nijishin (Pronounced: Nah-jih-shin) Name Comes from niji (虹 ) meaning rainbow and mashin (マシン ) meaning machine. Appearance I'll warn you now this one is weird. I don't even know why I had this idea... but I did. Imagine Jamila with the grill plates of NRG and cannons for arms that fire rainbow lasers. Kinda like Powered Jamila Miruta (Pronounced: Me-rue-tuh) Name Comes from Mīra (ミイラ ) meaning mummy, and monsutā (モンスター ) meaning monster. Appearance Just a mummy with two pieces of gauze hanging from either arm if that makes any sense. Like built in whips. He also has pieces of gauze hanging from other areas like his legs and body in random spots. Kinda like a mummy Woo! Herredo (Pronounced: Hair-ray-dough) Name Comes from herikoputā (ヘリコプター ) meaning helicopter and burēdo (ブレード ) meaning blade. Appearance Like Marukai, I haven't though of this one too much. So far I have that he has a helicopter blade on the side of both his arms which spin and can be used to slash opponents and a giant helicopter blade on his chest which creates a strong wind current that pushes away anything in its path. Update 2: 12/15/14 I felt it was time to finally fill out the roster of monsters for this show, so here's the final 4! Morph Phantom Quickly, just wanted to mention that this was an original idea by GDF private Peucoman and only tweaked a bit by me, so I take no credit whatsoever for this monster. Name Come from the English word morph and the name of the fictional race in Go! Greenman, the Phantoms. Appearance The Morph Phantom's default form has not been thought of very much yet, but his powers have. He will be spawned from Nijishin and has the power to change parts of his body into parts from past Greenman foes. His final morphed form is nicknamed Henkei by Puecoman. Ritori (Pronounced: Ree-tor-ee) Name Comes from U~iruō~isupu (ウィルオウィスプ ) meaning Will-o'-the-wisp and tori (鳥 ) meaning bird. Appearance Esentially a flaming bird creature which can form a flame wall (which can be used as a shield and a weapon) and fly. Aitori (Pronounced: Eye-tor-ee) Note: This one will appear in the same episode as Ritori, as a sort of "sister-kaiju". Name Comes from Aisu (アイス ) meaning ice and tori (鳥 ) meaning bird. Appearance Very similar to Ritori, only it is based on ice instead of fire and it has superspeed as apposed to the fire wall. Neruko (Pronounced: Nare-oo-coe) Name Comes from Enerugī (エネルギー ) meaning energy and Ikimono (生き物 ) meaning creature. Appearance This one is based off of tokusatsu heroes, and had the same sort of human shape as all of them. His body is mostly black but has a large indigo visor and multiple lighting bolts across his chest in the same indigo color. He also has bits of the purple on his hands and legs. Conclusion So, there we have it, the last 4 original monsters to be featured in the show. I also wanted to point out that there will be 15 episodes, so previous Greenman monsters will be making appearances in the remaining 6 episodes. These include Jilarji, Kappalge, Cretin, Danketto, Danbaraki, and Zarizon (not in that order). As always, please give me feedback in the comments! Category:Blog posts